


A Snowbaz Proposal

by mksmith0430



Series: A snowbaz forever story [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snowbaz proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksmith0430/pseuds/mksmith0430
Summary: Simon finds the perfect ring and he proposes to Baz.





	A Snowbaz Proposal

Simon--------------------

I bought a fucking ring. I told him that I wanted to wait to get married then like a week later I was walking past this store and I saw it. I saw the perfect ring. It was gold. He likes gold best and it had a bunch of tiny little diamonds all around it. I saw it and I bought it and now I have to propose. I can’t just keep it and not propose. I want to marry him. I really do but we’re so young. We aren’t even graduating for another six months. I know that Penny went to America last summer and came back with a fiancee in tow, but it’s Penny. Her wedding was perfect. I can remember it like it was yesterday. I mean it was only a month ago but still. They both looked so happy. Like nothing could ever happen that would make them doubt their love for even a second. I think that I need to propose to him. I know that he wants to marry me. I don’t think it’s physically possible for him to drop any more hints. Honestly, I’m not sure why he hasn’t just asked me if he wants to get married so badly. I just don’t see the point. Why can’t we just wait for another year? If we love each other enough to get married then what’s waiting another year? But I bought a ring. You don’t buy a ring unless you want to get married. Maybe I do want to get married. Maybe it’s just deep in my mind or something. I guess I can be kind of dense when it comes to Baz. I had no idea that I was pining after him for years, until well you know. I’m going to propose, aren’t I? I’m going to propose.

Baz-------------------------

“He wants to wait to get married. Why? Yes, we might be more financially stable in a year and have like real jobs, but I want to marry him now. I mean I’m not sure if I love weddings, but I want to be able to call him my husband. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. For Simon fucking Snow to love me and for him to be mine. He’s mine and I’m his. So why can’t we get married? I would ask someone for advice, but Penny would turn around and tell Simon. Dev and Niall are messes, and Fiona is in love with her slightly evil ex. So I am venting to a fish.” I’m pacing. I’m always pacing nowadays. I’m a pacing, venting, husband less mess. 

Simon-----------------------

I walk into our flat and Baz is talking to a fish. He’s talking to our fish about how he wants to marry me.  
“I’m home.” I holler. I don’t want him to know that I know that he was definitely just caught having a conversation with our fish. “I know we talked about going out, but Penny called me and wanted to see if we would go out with them tommorow. I figured I would make dinner.” I walk to our kitchen table and start unpacking the groceries I just bought.  
“That’s fine. Do you want my help?” He knows that I’m not a great cook. I mean I’m fine, but he’s just so much better.  
“Nope. I’m going to do it all by my best and it’s going to be great.”  
“Hmm yeah sure.” He grins that stupid grin. God I hate him.  
“Get out of here so I can make an amazing meal.” I push him out of the kitchen into the living room. They’re not super seprate because our flats so small, so it’s mostly symbolic, but still. I need to get this meal right for him because I’m going to propose. He would never want a public proposal, and I wouldn’t either. Just another quiet night in with a surprise. 

Baz------------------------

“Ouch, ugh.” Snows poking at something in the oven with tongs.  
“Are you sure that you don’t need help? It would be no trouble.”  
“No, go away. Continue working on your paper. I’ve got this.” No, he doesn’t.  
“It’s just that whatever you’re doing it seems that you’re doing it wrong.”  
“Go. Away. Baz. I’ve got it I promise.” Why does he do this? He’s a terrible cook. He tries, but it just never works. 

Simon-------------------

So I failed. The food is rubbish. We end up having to order out. I’m still going to do it though. I can’t keep a ring from him for very long. I can’t keep anything from him for very long. It all just always seems to tumble out before I know what’s going on. We’ve eaten and he goes out to hunt. Thirty minutes later he comes back in and is hanging up his coat when he sees me. Down on one knee.

Baz------------------------

“Hey Baz?” I turn around and who is it the one and only Snow down on one knee.  
“Uh huh.” That’s all I manage to get out without crying.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes, of course, yes.” I think I’m crying now. 

Simon---------------------

I get up and wipe the tears off of his face before I kiss him. We break from out embrace and he smiles.  
“Can I see the ring?”  
“Of course.” I unwrap my arms from around him and take it from the box and put it on his hand. It looks perfect on him. Just like I knew it would. 

Baz-------------------------

This is a pretty great ring. We’re getting married. I’m getting married to Simon Snow the choosen one. A boy with wings and a tail. The love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! As always constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
